An autonomous emergency braking (AEB) system is a system which performs a warning and autonomous braking function to minimize a possibility of collision when a driven vehicle is expected to collide with a vehicle ahead the driven vehicle.
Generally, the AEB system is configured to monitor a relative distance from the forward vehicle and monitor whether there is a forward vehicle to determine when the AEB operates. A radar sensor, a light detection and ranging (LIDAR) sensor, and a camera sensor are used as a forward vehicle monitoring sensor which is currently used.
Here, a detection performance may be lowered due to vehicle motion in an AEB using the radar sensor. When the vehicle brakes, a pitching motion occurs in the vehicle and a front part of the vehicle is inclined toward the ground so that a direction of the front sensor is inclined toward the ground. When the front radar misses a risky vehicle due to the inclination, the AEB system may determine that the risky collision situation of the front side ends so that autonomous braking ends so that the vehicle may collide with the forward vehicle.
Recently, a technology which overcomes a situation where the sensor module does not detect the forward vehicle in accordance with the pitching motion of the vehicle which is generated in an autonomous emergency braking situation is being studied.